


Si Ça T'Aide À Dormir

by dendraica



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Either way he's a douchewaffle, Emotional Abuse, Emotional Manipulation, Gen, Kidnapping, Neglect, Plagg is very worried for his adopted kitten, Touch-Starved, gabriel is hawkmoth, mindfuckery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 19:29:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6390190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dendraica/pseuds/dendraica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lines become blurred after something precious goes missing, and Hawkmoth chooses between his son's well being and his own goal to obtain the Miraculous. </p><p>Of course he doesn't choose Adrien.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Si Ça T'Aide À Dormir

The book was gone. 

Adrien had searched his room, his locker, and upended his bag. He'd transformed as Chat Noir and broke into the school at night, going through the entire library one book at a time. It had taken all night, but he'd absolutely made certain that it wasn't sitting on some shelf. 

Plagg didn't intervene until Adrien was well and truly freaking out. The kid was half asleep at his desk, printing out 'lost book' signs to stick up on telephone booths around his school. The Kwami shook his head.

"Kid, you're trying too hard. They'll think you're being hilarious."

"No, no, it's going to work, Plagg - I'm giving a reward. Fifty euros. Trust me, people will look."

"And what happens when your dad sees one of those signs?"

Adrien opened his mouth to answer and then moaned pitifully, face planting against the computer screen. "What am I going to do then? I can't believe I lost it!" he half sobbed.

"How do you know your dad will even notice it's missing? It's been two days, has he even said anything?"

He shook his golden head, eyes filled with anxiety. "That doesn't mean he hasn't noticed."

"Is Natalie freaking out? If he's mad, you'd notice it through her expression. Not a very good poker face, that one." 

Adrien nodded and put his face in his hands. Plagg felt bad, almost wishing he'd never told the kid to fool around with that safe. 

"We might have time to fix this before he finds out. And if not, nobody can prove its your fault. You don't know the code to the keypad, remember? How could you have gotten in? He'll likely think he took it out himself and forgot to put it back."

"What if Natalie knows the code? What if he fires her?"

"Over a book?" 

Adrien got up to pace. "He never misplaces anything! And I can't even come clean to him without telling him about you!" 

"Nah, you won't have to. I'm sure we'll find it eventually, in a rather silly place. Now get some sleep," Plagg assured him. 

Looking into Adrien's pleading green eyes, the Kwami groaned and relented. This boy was impossible to deny. Worse than a whole litter of kittens, really. "You know what? I'll go searching myself, while you sleep. But when I get back, you better stuff me so full of Camembert I can't fly!"

Adrien grinned. "If you do that for me, I'll buy you wheels of it!"

"That's what I like to hear!" Plagg pointed to the bed and Adrien climbed in, settling down into the pillows. He listened to the boy shift for a few minutes, getting comfortable. 

Soon enough, exhaustion caught up with his chosen and the boys breathing became even and peaceful. 

Plagg hovered over him fondly and then darted out the open window, becoming a tiny black streak across the sky. 

He had no idea of the danger he'd left Adrien in, slumbering unaware as a door opened and a long dark shadow fell across his bed.

\-----

The theft of the Miraculous Book had rattled him, forcing Gabriel's hand. Though Nooru had told him everything he knew about the Miraculous and their holders, Gabriel still wanted the book. He'd deciphered most of it, but there were still secrets to be teased from those ancient pages. 

His wrath had indeed been great upon discovering it missing, but fortunately he had the time to calm himself and show no outward signs of his distress. 

After all, it was exactly the push he needed to find out the truth behind another little mystery in his house. If all went well, nobody would be hurt and he'd possibly gain both the Book and one of the Miraculous he'd been striving for. 

Nooru had pleaded with him not to do it, but the Kwami's protests fell on deaf ears as usual. 

Hawkmoth walked with cold calculating footsteps toward his son, curled on the ground. Adrien was still in his day clothing, the foolish boy, no doubt having stayed up much too late patrolling. 

It was easier to shut off all affection as Hawkmoth; he wasn't supposed to love the boy as his alter-ego. 

This was still a fatherly act, in a way. If Adrien really was who he thought, then he was in danger constantly. It was Gabriel's duty to remove that risk, and Hawmoth's duty to achieve his objective.

"Wake up," Hawkmoth said coldly, prodding Adrien with his cane. An application of ether cloth had kept the boy passed out, but he should be coming out of it by now. A little disorientation never harmed anyone.

(Your cat-nap is over, he dearly wanted to quip, but that would be giving the game away.)

Adrien murmured hazily and opened his eyes, looking up to see the figure of Hawkmoth above him. He gasped and scrambled to get up, of course falling to the ground.

"Don't bother trying to run. You are the son of Gabriel Agreste, are you not?"

"You kidnapped me?!" Adrien exclaimed, looking around him. "Do you do this to all your victims?"

Hawkmoth scowled and hit the floor with the point of his cane, resulting in a sharp retort. "Focus, boy! More is at stake here than you know!" His voice boomed, echoing eerily in the metal room. Adrien flinched down, trembling visibly. 

"Now," he continued icily. "Something precious was lost to me, long ago. A book of legends. I have been searching for this book for years, tracking every change of ownership, and finally discovered it was in the possession of your family. But of course, showing up tonight to collect it yielded in rather disappointing results."

The fear on Adrien's face was satisfying. 

"You've hidden it very well, and I commend both you and your father for your efforts. My patience is at an end. Your father was no help whatsoever with disclosing its whereabouts, but perhaps you will be more cooperative."

Hawkmoth studied him, expecting his son to look defiant or brave, or foolishly leap up to transform himself right before his eyes. Adrien just looked up at him, eyes slowly widening in panic. "Father?"

Hawkmoth drew back, momentarily shocked. How on earth had he --?

"You have my father? Have you hurt him?!" Adrien moved to stand up, managing better this time. 

Breathing a little easier, Hawkmoth held out his hand. Gabriel's glasses rested in his palm as proof. "He is unharmed, as of now. But that can easily change if you do not tell me exactly where -"

Adrien seized the glasses suddenly and clutched them to his chest, nearly breaking them. 

"Please, please, don't hurt him, don't take him away," he sobbed, voice strained. He was trembling violently. "I-I took the book, but I lost it! It's at school, or in the park, but I'll get it back! I find a way to get it back!"

Hawkmoth froze. _Lost?_ But if Adrien had lost the book, it could be anywhere. Worse yet, back in that meddlesome Fu's hands! Who would guard it far better this time . . .

He roared in anger and turned on his heel, intent on distancing himself to better control his emotions. Hawkmoth was not prepared for Adrien barreling after him, clutching at Hawkmoth's arm to beseech him further. 

"I'm sorry, but he didn't know! My father didn't know what he had or that I took it! It's not his fault, let him go!" The boy implored, so distraught that Hawkmoth caught himself reaching to steady him, to calm him. 

At the last moment however, he flung Adrien away from him, upset at himself for nearly blurring the lines so irredeemably. The boy lost his balance and hit the ground with a yelp. He looked up in utter devastation. 

"All is not lost," Hawkmoth gritted out. "If you can give me something valuable in exchange for what your _foolishness_ has cost me, then I'm sure we can come to an agreement."

"Akumatize me!" Adrien demanded sharply, startling him. 

Hawkmoth stared, not expecting that in the least. _"What?"_ His son was full of surprises tonight, it seemed.

"Turn me into one of your villains and send me after the book! If you give me powers that can search for it, I'm sure I can find it!" 

He couldn't think of a single reply to that, not until he glanced at the ring on Adrien's finger. 

It was a ruse, and a good one. He almost hadn't seen it, not that he would have truly considered blackening his own son's heart. "Ah, of course. And afterwards, I suppose you will bring me the Miraculous of both Ladybug and Chat Noir?" He asked smoothly. 

"Yes," Adrien said, not hesitating. Hawkmoth sneered, hand snaking out to grip the boy's chin, none too gently. Adrien made a small noise of pain and tried to tug his captor's hand away.

"Ladybug will not save you from losing your father, boy. She cannot _ever_ save your father. I guarantee you, I have hidden him far too well to ever be found. Not even his bones will be discovered, nor the dust they will eventually crumble into - without myself giving you the location!

"Come now, Adrien Agreste," Hawkmoth continued, drawing himself up to his full height. He let go his painful hold and Adrien stumbled back, rubbing his jaw. "Surely you have _something_ of value to me that you would be willing to trade for your own father's safe return?"

The boy was looking through him, breathing shakily. Adrien clenched his hands, and it was everything Hawkmoth could do not to stare again at the ring. But much to his surprise, Adrien made no move to wrench off the jewelry and hand it to him. 

Gabriel was a little offended. Surely, gallivanting around as Chat Noir wasn't more important than his _father!_ But then again, perhaps it argued with his position as one of the saviors of Paris - to sacrifice something so precious for something he wanted? 

Chat Noir _had_ stopped Ladybug from sacrificing her earrings for the illusion of Adrien's life. He would be a hypocrite to allow himself to do the same for the illusion his own father's. After all, he really did only have a pair of glasses and Hawkmoth's word that Gabriel would be 'returned'.

Interesting. Chat Noir did seem to be a bit of a risk-taker.

Adrien let out an anguished sob, then took a deep breath and forced himself to uncurl so he could stand straighter. "Take _me,"_ he managed unevenly.

Not the offer he'd been hoping for. Chat Noir was also apparently a self-sacrificing fool. 

"What is _this_ idiotic proposal?" Hawkmoth snarled in frustration. He should have waited to catch the boy as Chat Noir and forced him to reveal himself - it would have gone far better than this wreckage.

"My father is not to blame for losing the book," Adrien explained, shakily wiping at his face. "I am. It's only fair you let him go and imprison me. D-Do whatever you want as revenge. Lock me away. K-Kill me if you plan to, but please let him go!"

Hawkmoth was hard pressed not to flinch. "And what of your father, you silly child?" he snapped. "How do you expect this trade will fix anything? Do you have no thought as to how such a decision would affect him?"

The boy looked blank. "I don't think he'll notice."

The way Adrien had said that, with such unquestionable certainty, shook Gabriel to the core. 

After a long moment, Hawkmoth clenched his fists. He straightened, gazing at his son coldly.

Adrien's belief was absolutely unacceptable. 

There was no way to explain what he was doing, not without first telling the boy his mother was possibly dead, not simply missing. That was something Gabriel had no intention of admitting, preferring to instead fix the mistake the universe had made, and bring her back to them as though nothing had ever happened.

He had to be patient. Since the book was missing, there was hardly any sense of urgency in gaining the Miravculous. There was another, perhaps better, way to achieve Chat Noir's cooperation.

"Very well. I will accept the trade. You in exchange for your father. Ladybug seems to care much for you, unlike Gabriel Agreste. If I cannot use you as leverage for the book, I can at least use you to draw her out at any time."

They were cruel words, but they served a purpose. 

"Wh-Where will you keep me?" the boy asked faintly.

"In your own home, of course. Since your father will not notice any sudden absence, then there's certainly no need for _me_ to feed and shelter you." Part of Gabriel hated himself for throwing all this back in Adrien's face, but not enough to stop. "I can simply take you whenever I please, and no-one will stop me. I suppose that means you're free to go."

Hawkmoth gestured to a hidden door which slid open to reveal a way out. Adrien was trying in vain to swallow his heartbreak. He wiped a hand across his eyes and started for the door immediately.

Almost as soon as Adrien had left, a window slowly began to open behind Hawkmoth. He didn't bother to face it, knowing already who the target was. Scowling, he lightly shooed away the butterfly that had come questing for his hand. 

Hawkmoth refused to spare another thought for how deeply he'd just hurt his own son. Things were going far more predictably now.

It was Gabriel's move, this time.

\----

He had run blindly for the first few blocks, not even thinking to catalogue where he was or which building he'd left. After more than a few panicked twists and turns, he found himself quite turned around and felt incredibly stupid. What kind of superhero got lost in the city he was supposed to protect?

Adrien stopped to lean against a brownstone wall. He hitched frantically, trying to think of what to do. He had no wallet or phone to call for a taxi or for Gorilla to come pick him up. If he were transformed, home would be no problem. Paris from below was far different than Paris at street level when you're terrified. 

He looked up at the sky and scanned it desperately, hoping for Ladybug. What could he tell her anyway? That he'd been captured by Hawkmoth and didn't even know how to find his lair again? 

Adrien couldn't help the gulping sobs that tore free of him at the sudden realization of how badly he'd let down everyone. He was no hero; he'd left in a panic without even checking to make sure Hawkmoth had actually freed his father! He'd just _trusted_ that monster to keep his word!

Cursing himself, Adrien forced himself up and started to retrace his steps. He didn't notice a car driving up beside him until he heard his name called.

Recognizing the voice with a jolt of relief, Adrien stumbled and nearly tripped, running toward the vehicle. 

Gabriel stepped out of the backseat and enveloped him in a warm hug. "You're safe now, Adrien. Thank goodness," he murmured, stroking Adrien's hair. The boy leaned into him like an attention starved cat, unable to help his tears.

"Where were you?" he keened into the man's chest. Gabriel's hands rested on his shoulders and at once, Adrien pulled back, immediately trying to regain his composure. 

"I was about to ask you the same question. I saw your room was empty when I came to make sure you'd gone to bed. We searched the entire house top to bottom, but you were nowhere. What happened, Adrien? Why are you out here? Are you hurt?"

There was real concern in Gabriel's voice, at least enough to quiet the wailing emptiness inside his chest. Adrien started to tell his father everything that had befallen him once he'd gotten safely into the car. 

Apparently his father had never been kidnapped, those glasses had been a ruse. Just a pair of similar glasses, meant to frighten him. He couldn't believe he'd almost considered giving up his Miraculous for a lie! 

The only reason he hadn't was fear of revenge. Hawkmoth hadn't seemed to know Adrien was Chat Noir, but if he'd volunteered that information and surrendered his Miraculous, nobody could have prevented Hawkmoth from killing both of them. Then Hawkmoth would have a Miraculous and Ladybug would be in danger. 

"I do not understand one thing. How did you get ahold of my book? I could have sworn it was in the safe." Gabriel asked gently and Adrien froze, not knowing how to explain. 

"I-I-" He couldn't tell him, but he didn't want his father to be cross or cold with him. Adrien almost started crying again in relief when Gabriel hugged him, murmuring that it didn't matter; what mattered was that Adrien was safe. Nothing was as _irreplaceable_ as him. 

"It is possible with all this stress and late hours working, I merely left it on the counter. In any case, I've been away from you too much, Adrien. I've missed enough birthdays, and left you alone for too many special events. I'm sorry. I hope you can forgive me." 

"Of course, Father." Adrien nestled against him, wrapping his hands around the man's arm. He hadn't done that since he was very small, but he'd had a fright and he wasn't thinking about boundaries. His father thankfully didn't comment on it.

"I want you to know you can trust me with anything," Gabriel continued. "Any time you wish to talk, my door will always be open."

"No appointments?" Adrien asked, feeling just a little silly from relief. 

"Walk-ins are welcome," his father said wryly, with just a hint of his old smile. He hadn't smiled even close to that since before Mom had disappeared.

Adrien grinned up at the man and then hugged him as tightly as he could. Gabriel hugged him back, and this time Adrien was wholly unable to keep back his tears.

\-----

The sun was only an hour from rising when a small black shape floated wearily in through a bedroom window. 

Plagg had discovered much about the whereabouts of Adrien's book, too much for his weary over-stuffed head to handle. He wanted cheese, sleep, and more cheese - in that order. 

He hovered over the bed to pester Adrien awake; he'd have to get up earlier anyway. Master Fu had requested to see him, not telling Plagg why. Simply that it was urgent. 

Something seemed off, giving the Kwami pause. He hovered closer, looking Adrien over. In sleep, his chosen seemed elated and peaceful . . . but something awful had surfaced first. Plagg could sense these things. 

Adrien's spirit felt all wrong - like a little bandaid slapped over a deep gash. One little upset and everything would start bleeding out all again, unstoppable this time. What on earth had happened? 

He tapped the boy's face lightly with his paw until Adrien stirred and opened sleepy eyes. "Hey, are you okay?" Plagg asked.

Adrien looked at him for a long moment, then cupped him in his hands. 

Hesitantly, Adrien spilled out the story and Plagg was instantly filled with foreboding. Master Fu had warned him that both Ladybug and Chat Noir would be in danger soon, but they were always in danger; they were forever racing off towards a fight. The Kwami hadn't expected Adrien to be attacked _tonight._

And he was more than a little miffed as to how it had been allowed to happen in the first place.

"Your father is supposed to have the best defense system in Paris. How the heck did Hawkmoth get in and out so easily? And how did he know your father even have that book?"

Adrien shook his head. "I don't know, Plagg. But he said . . ."

The boy's voice cracked, and Plagg saw that dangerous something churning beneath the surface. Adrien closed his eyes desperately. "It doesn't matter. He loves me. He does," he muttered. 

"Who, _Hawkmoth!?"_

"No, Father. He'll - he _will_ notice if I go missing. He won't let it happen again." Adrien didn't sound like he really believed it. His shoulders dropped. "At least, he's no longer acting like he'd let it . . ."

Plagg affectionately head butted Adrien's forehead. "Yeah, well, I won't let anything else happen to you, kid. I'll never leave your side again; I mean look what trouble you got into without me! You still owe me loads of cheese by the way."

His tone was easy as ever, and it was likely why the panic in Adrien's eyes dulled a little. He curled his fingers around Plagg and held him to his chest. The Kwami wanted to purr and soothe him to sleep, but regrettably that wasn't an option.

"There's someone you've got to come meet. It concerns the book and Hawkmoth, among other things."

"You found the book?" 

"Sorta. Come on, kid. You won't be late for school if you get up now. Just, for safety's sake, lets transform and go out the window, hmm?"

Adrien looked at him and nodded, expression unreadable. 

In a few moments, Chat Noir was leaping across the rooftops of Paris, toward the Guardian of the Miraculous. Plagg only hoped Master Fu could help the boy. 

_Someone_ had to be able to.


End file.
